


kismet

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Styles (Musician), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Basically a very lame au lmao, F/M, Soulmate AU, nonfamous au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taylor’s not about to let the universe pick her soulmate based on a shared, unique birthmark. She doesn’t care if the legend proved true for her parents and many of her friends. It’s not gonna happen.Harry’s indifferent to the soulmate idea, but he has a thing for blondes.or, another overdone soulmate au.





	kismet

**Author's Note:**

> a few notes:  
> *this was written on mobile and hasn’t yet been edited for typos and mistakes  
> *this is a very overdone, corny AU but i had to do it and i’m not sorry.  
> *the luna lounge in this fic bears no relation to the real luna lounge which i learned about after googling the name.  
> *in this fic, everybody on the planet has a birthmark which is shared with their soulmate. however, many people don’t believe in the legend and consider it coincidental.  
> +++ON WRITER'S BLOCK HIATUS!! I'm so sorry.+++

There’s few places in New York that Taylor loves more than the Luna Lounge. Her happy place since she moved to the big city has been a small table in the far corner where she daydreams about having the guts to walk up to the open mic on the small stage up front and play her own songs. For now, she opts for an iced chai and her song journal in the dimly lit corner of the Luna, listening absentmindedly to whomever is on stage. The Luna Lounge isn’t just Taylor’s spot, it’s a local gathering place for New York’s not-yet-heard-of musicians, all sampling their work for one another during the 24 hour open mic. 

A new face is somewhat rare, so when Taylor hears a voice she’s never heard before while she’s doodling a mess of daisies among scribbled out lyrics, it catches her attention. A deep, British accented voice up front rambles about the weather as the owner of the voice takes out his guitar. When Taylor looks up, she’s met with a dark haired man whose dimples and tousled curls make a rather alluring combination. An oversized guitar is slung by it’s strap over his shoulder and she’s pretty sure he’s trying to compensate for something with that. But it’s not his pretty face or his giant guitar that bothers her; it’s the birthmark on the back of his wrist that she can see clearly as he tunes the instrument and makes casual conversation with a few other musicians in the room. 

She reflexively touches the birthmark on her own wrist, shaped just the same as his. 

Anybody else would be thrilled by this prospect. Hey, her supposed soulmate wasn’t ugly and could apparently sing and play guitar! 

But Taylor is not about to let the universe decide who her soulmate is. She’s far too stubborn for that. Instead, she’s going to go home to her cats and order Chinese food and pretend this never happened. 

And that’s exactly what she tried to do.


End file.
